


Family Bonding Time

by CowboyBoyfriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank is an Dad, Other, and that means he's grumpy (like mine lmao), but he is endearing, its sumo he's great and loves to run!, so have this soft fam fic, sumo gets lost at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBoyfriend/pseuds/CowboyBoyfriend
Summary: Connor wants to go to the park with Hank and Sumo. So he /will/ go to the park with Hank and Sumo!





	Family Bonding Time

"Hank!"

Hank woke with a start, only to find Connor staring down at him with his goofy face. The android was smiling widely at him, and Hank couldn't find it in him to push him away.

"Connor. I was sleeping. _Peacefully_, might I add." He rubbed his own face, clearing his eyes of the gunk that usually found its way into your eyes during the night.

Connor chuckled. "I know! But it's such a beautiful day out I figured it would be nice if we took Sumo out today!" Connor got away from him as Hank sat up. "He needs to get out more and you barely have a yard Hank, He can't run around the house either, he's too big!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Connor. We'll go out." Hank looked at his watch on the bedside table, only to discover that it was **8am**. He spluttered as he managed to get out a "Connor!"

Connir furrowed his brows a smidgen, making him look a bit like a confused dog. He was still smiling. "Yes Hank?"

"It's eight in the fucking morning, what the fuck?" He groaned and laid back down. "It's too fuckin' early to take Sumo out. I doubt he's even awake yet."

Connor looked at Hank with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Hank? We don't have to leave _immediately_, but before 10am would be ideal... It'll start getting a little cloudy around 12pm today!"

Connor felt his face get hit by a pillow all of a sudden, too caught up in giving Hank the weather forecast to see it coming.

"Shhh." Hank's arm fell back down with the pillow leaving a confused Connor. "Give me at least 30 minutes and we'll leave the house."

"Thank you Hank, we can even go to Chicken Feed afterwards for lunch. I'll buy."

A muffled voice came from Hank's direction and Connor turned his head down to look at him directly.

"Mind saying that again Hank?"

Hank tilted his head, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Now you're speaking my language."

Connor smiled, got up and headed off to the kitchen leaving Hank to catch a couple more Zs, as he asked. When Connor arrived in the kitchen, Sumo was already face first in his bowl, eating the appropriate amount of dog food allowed for a dog of his size. Leaving dog food on the ground was not the proper way to feed Sumo, Connor had decided that a long time ago.

He got started on making him coffee and making himself some thirium tea; letting the kettle boil while he thought on what to make Hank to eat for breakfast, settling on bacon, eggs and toast. As he prepared everything he heard the bathroom door close, his head snapping sideways looking in the direction of the hallway.

He cracked on with breakfast, stopping briefly to fix up his tea and Hank's coffee. He put the bread in and just as he did he heard the soft padding of feet coming close and he turned to look at Sumo looking up at him curiously.

"Morning Sumo!" Connor cheered.

Sumo yawned in response and nuzzled his nose against his leg. Connor tore himself away from the food for a moment to give him some pets. As he pet him he noticed a lot of hair was coming off of him and he held a single hair between his fingers. He analyzed it out of curiosity, but nothing new came of it. It wasn't unusual, but one of the problems with dog hair is how much they shed and _how much_ it gets in your clothes. Connor shook his head and gave him one last pat before going to wash his hands.

As he returned to the food, taking the bacon off the pan Hank grumbled as he came in hair tied up, face clean.

"Good morning Hank." Connor piped up. "I can say that now that you're properly awake."

"Too early."

Hank grumbled some more as he approached the counter to get his coffee, mumbling a small thanks, before he spots the plate of bacon Connor already prepared.

"'S that... bacon", he then peered round at the pan, "an' eggs?"

Chk!

"And toast Hank!"

Hank pretended to be unamused for a moment, but he put the toast on the plate and spread on the butter Connor already got out from the fridge.

"Thanks, kid."

"No problem."

Connor couldn't stop his very-pleased-with-himself grin. Hank watched as Connor did the eggs and when he was done the two of them sat at the table while Hank had his breakfast.

It was long till Hank was ready to leave, wearing a simple leather coat, questionably styled t-shirt, grey jeans and brown ankle boots. Connor wore a hoodie and his same blue jeans and shoes he was given by CyberLife.

On the way to the park Hank noticed Connor smiling down at Sumo as he tugged at the lead Hank was holding.

"You haven't walked Sumo before have you?"

Connor looked up at Hank and shook his head.

"Do you want to?" He was already offering Connor the handle.

"Are you sure Hank?" Connor hesitantly took the lead from him.

"Yeah. Careful he'll pull because it's been so long. Tell him to heel."

"Sumo! Heel!"

Sumo slowed down a little and looked up at Connor for a moment as they walked together.

"Good boy, Sumo!"

Hank smiled a small smile.

It wasn't long till they got to the park. Hank letting Connor and Sumo run off and play fetch with a tennis ball, while he found a bench to sit down on. It was incredible, he never seemed to get tired of running after the huge dog, and Sumo had an almost endless reserve of energy.

Hank closed his eyes for a moment, letting his thoughts walk around aimlessly in his head. The sun warming his face encouraged this, making him feel a little sleepy.

Hank thought back to a couple weeks before, when Connor decided whether or not to shoot Kamski's android. Connor's blinking led hadn't clued him in and he was worried for a second that he would actually snuff out an android's life in favour for his job. The decision can't have been that quick, he spent about a minute deciding, but he didn't know how fast an android can think in that short a time span. 1 human minute could equal, like, 10 to an android, right?

Hank smiled at that. Despite everything he had been programmed to think, he was just as much a thinking, feeling person as Hank was. Hank felt something akin to pride in knowing, no, _seeing_ how much Connor had grown since they first met, how much Connor helped Hank himself grow as a person.

Hank fluttered his eyes open when he heard Connor shouting desperately at him from afar.

"Hank! Hank, Sumo- he ran off. He saw a cyclist and I told him to heel, but he didn't listen!" As Hank got closer to him he could see Connor's LED cycling through yellow and at times a slither of red would show too. "He was so fast.."

"Don't worry son, we'll go after him, which way did he go?"

Connor pointed in the direction and the two ran off, but the park had so many sections to it that they didn't know where to go after a couple minutes.

"How'd you lose him so fast Con?" Hank panted, furrowing his brows at Connor, whose LED was still yellow.

"I panicked when he didn't listen to me... I don't know..." Connor stared at the ground.

"Damnit he'd better still be in the park."

They searched for a while looking in bushes and the like. 20 minutes went by and they still hadn't found him. Connor rubbed his hands together staring at the ground again.

"I'm sorry Hank, if I had been more vigilant-"

"You shut your mouth." Hank pointed a finger at Connor who pulled his head back suddenly, "Sumo is like you, if he makes up his mind about something he gets it done."

"Technically I don't _always_ accomplish my mission Hank." Connor side eyes and smiles at Hank.

"Save for the one time, you were asked about your humanity Connor. Markus was doing you a service."

Connor laughed.

"Then you're right."

Hank moves his hand away from Connor's face sighing softly. Connor beat himself up frequently enough for making mistakes, Hank was still trying to figure out how to help him kick the habit. Everything seemed to be Connor's fault and frankly it pissed Hank off sometimes. Especially when something had in fact been just Hank's. He wasn't sure if androids could feel insecure about themselves enough to develop something like depression or anxiety, but Hank wasn't about to indulge in that theory.

"Connor, wait a sec." Hank finally caught his breath, and with it an idea.

Connor looked at Hank quickly.

"Can't you just look for his hair amongst the grass? Do a scan or somethin'? You know he molts like shit all the time."

"You're right!" Connor smacks his forehead lightly, "I was so concerned I must have forgotten."

"Well..." Connor looked at Hank curiously, "what are you waiting for?"

Connor nodded and immediately started scanning the ground, having to run back a little, so he could retrace his steps. Once he found a Sumo hair trail he ran after it, Hank lightly jogging behind him. He wasn't exactly too old for this, but he was _too old_ for this.

It wasn't long before they found Sumo being walked back in their direction, well walk is an understatement, Sumo was chasing the cyclist back the way they came.

"Sumo!" they both cried. They ran to the cyclist and Sumo barked when he saw them. He ran towards them while the cyclist slowed down behind him.

Sumo licked Connor to bits, while Hank just pet him, happy to have found him. He did a double take at the cyclist and his eyebrows rose up.

"Wait a minute- _Chris_?" Hank smiles and looks dumbfounded as Chris puts his bike down.

"Hey guys!" He smiles at them.

"How the hell- I didn't know you had a bike." Hank seemed more confused than anything, he didn't think Chris was into sports at all, considering he tried to ask him about a Detroit Gears game once and Chris had to explain he wasn't into basketball or anything like that. "Damn, no wonder Sumo went after you, musta recognised ya."

"Well he did _attack_ me with affection when I realised he was behind me." Chris walked up to them and bent down to pet Sumo, who sneaked a couple wet kisses. "Relax Sumo! Man, when I realized it was him I figured at least you were here Hank! But... You do know it's before noon right?" Chris laughed a little and Hank crossed his arms, smiling as well. "I'm lucky if I see you before two pm!"

Connor smiled up at them both as they had a small conversation, still paying close attention to Sumo to make sure he didn't run away again, not that he seemed to want to.

After a couple minutes Chris bid them goodbye and cycled off, this time Hank attached Sumo's lead to him, not trusting the pup to run off after Chris.

"Come on Sumo, heel."

The three of them walked back to where they were, Connor not quite as exhausted as Hank yet had pleaded with him to stay for at least five more minutes. Hank decided to humour him.

"Fine, but I wanna head back soon, I'm getting hungry."

"Of course! Just a couple more ball tosses!"

It was so bright and sunny outside that really? Hank didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
